valhallascififandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Halsyom
The Halsyom Republic is relatively small compared to the other nations, but is known to be one of the most fiesty and easily aggravated nations. History Early History The Halsyom Republic was founded on the planet Malahn, in the Gaianus system, a system out on the edge of human space, after the fall of the United Colonies. Its leader, known at the time as UCM Commander Ujinn, crashed on the planet in 2607. He and a few others were the sole survivors of the crash, and they began to construct a small colony as to escape the Trident Empire. After one hundred years, the planet was occupied to the extent that there were few primary industries, which include forestry, fishing, and agriculture. Desparate to feed his exponentially growing population, Ujinn gathered together an assault force of thirteen million and began to assault the rest of the Gaianus system. He eventually reached out to other systems, coming into a brief conflict with the Sulycan Republic, before becoming allies. The Territorial Wars During the Territorial Wars, the Republic of Halsyom, despite not being very close, aided the Sulycan Republic by sending a small army of troops as well as creating the largest warship created by man at the time, the "Name Here". The Republic's role in the Territorial Wars was relatively small, expecially since the Name Here was destroyed during a battle near one of Abramsia's moons, Harrison. Larinianism Economy Before Ujinn, the planet of Malahn was primarily nomadic herding and sustenance farming, with a little trading. After Ujinn, it rapidly began heavy industrialization. Ujinn placed heavy priority on the military and on the exploration vehicles, with little interest in any other field. As a result, along with the fact that Malahn was entirely isolated from the rest of the galaxy, the economy began to falter. Upon coming in contact with the Sulycan Republic, the Sulycans allowed Ujinn to commercially develop the planets in the neighboring system of Hallowsvania. The two republics worked together and developed a cleaner way to develop planets. When they did, the Halsyom Republic's economy rebounded. Its economy is currently in a minor recession, after the Sulycan Republic was defeated in the Territorial Wars. Military Before Ujinn, there was no military to speak of. After Ujinn, the military grew to two hundred million, with a lot of technology that could rival the Sulycan Republic's. When he had finished conquering the Gaianus system, the military started to cease, as it had no more need, until the Sulycan Republic alliance, when the Halsyom Republic started providing manpower to the Sulycan Republic to aid in the territorial wars. Its current status is at 80 million, with a large defense budget. Government A totalitarian dictatorship. Ujinn controls everything, and has few aids. He does have a secretary of war, and a secretary of defense, but neither often exert their power. The Halsyom Republic has an alliance with the Sulycan Republic, and no one else, which makes diplomacy easy, as the alliance is on the Sulycan Republic's terms. Interstate Relations It is allied with the Sulycan Republic, and comes to it and its allies' aid when necessary. It is diametrically opposed to the other states, and never agrees with the other states' decisions. Population It stands at around 27.46 billion. The height of its population stood at 30.6 billion at around 2694.